


love, and love

by kanoven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Kannabi Bridge Mission, M/M, Translation, What Could Have Been, kakashi is probably happy, self sacrificing bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoven/pseuds/kanoven
Summary: Sometimes as choices are made, love comes to nothing.Sometimes when there is no choice, love never begins.Kannabi Bridge happens differently and Kakashi has no regrets.





	1. love that ended as nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me, despite what I may wish, that honour (and horror) goes to Kishimoto. This fic also doesn't belong to me (dammit), it was originally written by 沙场醉魂 in chinese, and this is my translation of it - with permission, of course.
> 
> Hope ya all enjoy the ride, let's get down to it! *fist pump*

Huge boulders fell from above.

Uchiha Obito glanced back to see that Kakashi and Rin was still stumbling along behind him— until Rin fell amidst the merciless rain of rocks. 

Just as Obito leapt towards her, Kakashi gave Rin an abrupt shove towards Obito, tumbling down onto one knee himself before propelling himself off the ground in a short burst of speed, narrowly missing a rock that had crashed towards him.

As the boy passed Obito, who was supporting Rin, he tilted his head minutely so the bandage bound left eye wasn’t visible, giving Obito a dead stare.

“Run, stop shuffling about if you want to live.”

Obito wanted to protest, but Rin cut him off. “Kakashi’s right. Come on Obito, I’ll be fine.”

“But...” The Uchiha looked at Rin, who was littered with light injuries from her role as a captive.

“Obito, it’s okay. I’m a medic nin, I know my own wounds.” Rin shoved him to keep the boy going.

The trio continued running towards the exit, but rocks fell quicker than ever, and the only exit was already blocked. The cavern crumbled around them, rocks raining down as the only thing they could do was dodge with all their might. But there was nowhere to hide anymore, rocks and rubble piling up and overtaking any space they had left.

Eventually Rin and Kakashi was hit at the same time. Obito’s mind blanked out but his unconscious made him throw himself at Rin, pulling her away into a temporary crevice made by a fallen rock. Kakashi was hit. The moment before he was buried, the boy glanced towards where Obito and Rin was.

Agony tore through where his body was crushed. Pupils dilated, blood gurgled and unconsciously he opened his mouth only for the crimson fluid to be choked back by his mask. Kakashi frowned as he coughed. 

Ah, he couldn’t see it anymore. 

Straining, Kakashi tried to lift his left hand that was left unburied towards the direction of his team, except the only thing he could feel was shards of broken rocks. Though thankfully, the sound of rocks crashing down had ceased. The Iwa nin had probably stopped his jutsu.

Rin and Obito should be okay, right?

He parted his lips. The mask obstructed his mouthful of blood and the only thing he could do was let it seep through the fabric bit by bit. The stickiness was near intolerable— but he was about to die, why should he mind? 

The left hand that hadn’t found anything directed its efforts towards ripping off the mask, the action ending in vain as it scrabbled weakly, the only accomplishment being staining itself in red. He gave up, trying to swallow the metallic liquid instead but choked and coughed again, this time much lighter than before.

The pain was disappearing. A phantom strength began to return to Kakashi’s body and he tried his voice.

“Obito?”

Obito couldn’t see where he was, last of the rocks had trapped him and Rin in the crevice. He thought Kakashi’s voice sounded alright, but asked anyways. “You okay, Kakashi? Are you out of there now? It looked like you were hit.”

“All good… cough… just a lot of dust over here… ack…” The frown locking Kakashi’s brows eased up, Obito was okay, thank god.

“Don’t you have a mask?” 

“Yeah…” A cough. “Still dusty, I just… just sent a signal to Minato-sensei…” Another cough. “…he should be here soon…” Kakashi took a deep breath, the strength was fading, but he forced himself to sound normal, a stable voice hiding the spreading weakness.

“But you’re right… Father was a hero–“ A cough, “Saving comrades and that really is the right thing.” Kakashi curled his fingers. _It’s kind of cold,_ he thought. “After going back… you would become Hokage, ne.”

_And I have no more regrets. You can be happy, Obito, with Rin._


	2. love that never began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - not edited

“……Kakashi?”

Obito blinked into the darkness, towards where the sound came from. His sharingan was already out, though even if it was the famed Mangekyou, seeing through the massive rock would have been impossible.

But it had been a long time since there was any sound. Obito would rather believe Kakashi was too tired and slept, rather than anything else, although, he knew what was more possible.

Picking up the unconscious Rin and laying her down behind him, he used his scapula to shoulder up the precarious boulder, attempting to shuffle towards where Kakashi was. “Kakashi… are you still…”

He swallowed the rest of that sentence without knowing why himself.

Suddenly he could hear weak coughing from that direction.

“Kakashi! Oi! Kakashi! Can you hear me!”

The light irregular coughing persisted, and with it the sound of rock shards rolling scraping about on the ground. Obito nearly jumped in fright before he glanced up to make sure the rocks above were motionless. 

“……Obito?”

Finally, finally, after _so much coughing_ , Kakashi replied. A drop of followed by an uncontrollable stream of tears rolled down Obito’s face in that moment. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, just silent droplets of tears scrambling after one another, pattering onto the ground.

Kakashi didn’t seem too weak judging by his voice, so Obito closed his mouth and tried to regain some composure, forcing down the sob in his voice. “You okay, Kakashi? Are you out of there now? It looked like you were hit.”

On the other side Kakashi coughed again before he replied. “All good… cough… just a lot of dust over here… ack…” 

Slightly relieved, Obito let out a long breath before choking on the dust he stirred up, struggling to stop the oncoming bout of coughing. He responded after feeling like he could kind of breathe again, “Don’t you have a mask?” _Now I really want a mask as well, feels like I’m choking to death, too._

He could hear Kakashi’s voice laced with soft coughing again: “Yeah…Still dusty, I just… just sent a signal to Minato-sensei… he should be here soon…”

“Right… thank god…” Obito mumbled to himself.

Probably not hearing him, Kakashi took a long time to say anything again, this time something entirely unrelated.

“But you’re right… Father was a hero–“ A cough, “Saving comrades and that really is the right thing. After going back… you would become Hokage, ne.”

 _Really, did I finally convince Kakashi_? Obito couldn’t help the corners of his lips from lifting, the pair of activated sharingan shining happily in the dark cavern. _Kakashi wants me to become Hokage! That’s awesome, Minato-sensei, I could actually convince Kakashi!_

_Ahh, I still haven’t given him a gift for his promotion, gotta figure that out after we go back. I hope Rin will help me out. I wonder what Kakashi would do after he gets it, would he be pleased? Or pretend he doesn’t care? Or would he actually say thanks outright?_

He was looking forward to it, that Kakashi. Obito glanced back at Rin. He had lost nothing, and even activated his sharingan! He’ll bet no one would ever dare to call him dead last again, and even granny would be happy!

Then, suddenly, he felt something being gauged out of his chest. 

It left a gaping hole and unknowingly, two tomoes spun into three. At the same time the faint smell of blood reached his nose, mixed with the fragrance of wet soil.

“……Kakashi?” Obito’s voice was shaking.

But like the first time, no one answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty short but I had a wonderful time translating it! it's a different style from Light and Shadow (another obkk) and I think I'm looking forward to doing more translations from other styles too, it's just so fun! 
> 
> Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed it, a huge thanks to everyone that gave a kudos or just gave it a read <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a translation from Chinese posted here WITH permission, NOT my original work!! All credit goes to the original author 沙场醉魂 from LOFTER (ps if you can read chinese their work is wonderful go read it ;) )  
> Link: http://nmjgdqc.lofter.com/ 
> 
> Link for this specific story: http://nmjgdqc.lofter.com/post/3d5e2d_1c5c1acc4#
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
